gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Army Trailer
}} }} }} |wheeltype = Off-road |flags = }} |modelname = armytrailer (Military) armytrailer2 (Civilian) freighttrailer (Extended) |handlingname = ARMYTRAILER |textlabelname = ARMYTRAILER (Military & Civilian) FREIGHTTRAILER (Extended) |roadspawn = No (All versions) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% (armytrailer only) }} The Army Trailer.gxt2 Data: armytrailer and armytrailer2 have game names as "ARMYTRAILER", which are named "Army Trailer" in-game. freighttrailer has a game name of "FREIGHTTRAILER", which does not correspond to a .gxt2 name. is a towable trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The trailer can be seen in three different versions: *The first model, armytrailer, is a generic 3-axle flatbed trailer with a vertical trailer guard at the front. The trailer features a camo livery identical to that of the Barracks, Barracks Semi and Crusader. Two stands for the landing gear are positioned underneath the trailer, and packing of the chassis can be seen on the underside. This version is not seen in normal gameplay, and is only used to carry the Submersible during Minisub. In this instance, a prop of a tarpaulin to cover the Submersible is seen, available as an extra. *A second variant of the Army Trailer exists, internally named armytrailer2. This model is identical to the camo army trailer, but lacks the livery, acting as a civilian model. It is only seen during Driller, and features a prop Cutter on it. *A third model exists. This is internally named freighttrailer, and although it lacks a entry name (.gxt2), it is simply an extended variant of the regular civilian army trailer, with a few missing details where the extension is supposed to be. Its chassis and base are extended, long enough to fit a Freight Train locomotive. Like the other models, this is only seen during one mission, Sidetracked. According to the files, the following vehicles can tow this trailer: *Barracks Semi (army) *Docktug (army) *Hauler (army) *Packer (army and civilian) *Phantom (army) *Phantom Wedge (army) The freight trailer cannot be towed by any vehicles, as it is not listed under any trailer property of trucks. If the player gains a freight trailer, driving a truck up to the trailer in attempt to hook it on will result in the stands failing to raise, and the fifth wheel will not hook accept the trailer. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Being a heavy-duty trailer and build primarily for larger, heavier loads, it is easily the heaviest trailer a tractor trailer can tow, being as heavy as a Barracks Semi. Because of this, player will find it quite difficult to cruise around busy traffic or narrow streets, as well as a significant reduction in speed. The trailers' widths also mean they are extremely precarious to effectively tipple upon cornering, and the front extension of the trailer often results in a poor turning radius. The extended version is much exigent, requiring more space to turn the vehicle without crashing it on other cars or other obstacles on the streets. The player can also stand on top of any variation of the trailer without the risk of falling off.File data: vehicles.meta: FLAG_PEDS_CAN_STAND_ON_TOP Being a trailer, it cannot be driven, however it does feature its own handling line. GTA V Overview Image Gallery ArmytrailerTowing-GTAV-front.png|An Army Trailer being towed. (Rear quarter view) Armytrailer2Towing-GTAV-front.png|An Army Trailer being towed. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *armytrailer is seen in the mission Minisub, where it is used to carry the Submersible back to the warehouse. *armytrailer2 is seen during the mission Driller. It has a prop Cutter on the bed and is stolen for the final heist. *freighttrailer is used during the mission Sidetracked, where two are used to tow away a Freight Train locomotive and a flatbed train trailer. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *These trailer models are mission-exclusive and cannot be obtained in normal gameplay without the use of modifications. Trivial ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Although all versions of the trailer use the default grey color for their rims, the military version seems to have a brownish/yellowish color, perphaps from the livery itself. See Also *Trailer - Small counterpart. *Army Trailer (tanker) - Another trailer under the same name, as a tanker trailer. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Towable trailers Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe